Usuario:Darkuss99
link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=203971|Hey Baby 8D. Picha y te doy helado HAHA 8D Archivo:Yokune ruko icon.png Yo formo parte del trío de locas oAo Archivo:Lily icon by yen.png Archivo:Haku icon.gif Archivo:BFF_Stamp_by_Sapphi.png ~ RENOUVANDO HAHA 8D ¡ONE POTATO TU POTATO HAHA 8D! Io HEEEY 8D. Soy io la que mongolea aquí (?). Bueno, soy I'M A ROLLING HERO Darky Archivo:Dummy.gif . Tengo 12 años y vivo en Asturias-España 8D. No daré mucha vaina, porque todos me conocen :yaoming:. Mi vida fuera del PC, es un poco. . . ewé. Pero no me va tan mal 8D, creo que es un poco "ewé" porque soy una veleta lol. Cuando empiece el insti (Dentro de nada <) vendré meno, pero mira . . . Música&Anime&Vosotros - Yo así soy felíz 8D Ah, mirar, si quereis mi messenger me lo pedis en el chat o la discu 8D. Y además, soy administradora ò3ó, dudas aquí 8D~ Vainas *Teselia's Travel *Hikatokage no Rakuen *Elizabeth Kurio (OC) *Tamako Kasai (OC) *Broken Dreams *Mochi Camp *Sensou no hi Friendzoneros Solo LOS que considero de verdad. Si no tas de te joes Archivo:YayAmerica.png Con un poco de respeto pero lol ---- Nebu~ Fundadora 8D. Me cae asd. A veces se ausenta un poco pero hablamos de todos modos lol. Alabada sea (?) Creo que es un poco inocente desde mi punto de vista pero aún así asd 83. Sui~ Manita 8D. Pasaron tantas cosas con ella y los MP ;w; (?). Yo le pegé el Doitsu y ahora ta' con Hetalia 8D. Me gusta jugar al ToonyBall con su hijo. ¿Problem? (?). Liza~ Lizacrus 8D. La conozco desde hace ... Milenios .v. . Solemos hablar muchas veces lol, estamos fatal, aquel 11-11-11 asd. Es como mi hermana mayor 8D (?). Sapphy~ K-Chan 8D. Es mi hija lol y a parte incestuosa asd germancest 8D (?) Pues... No sé .v. . Pa mí' siempre será Meiko y Sapphire13. Gracias a ella dejé de ser fan de armario de Kirby lol. Ana~ Ana 8D. La conozco de no hace mucho lol, pero bueno, es como otra loca más 8D (?). Se podría decir que gracias a mí es Chicken Hembra lol. Soy una mala influencia pa to' (?). Mire~ Mire 8D. Un poco inactiva por wikia lol. Pero MLS 8D. La conozco como a Liza, tiempos ancestrales asd. Es... Mire lol. Me cae genial y ya, no se puede decir más :yaoi''ming:. 'Leo~' Onni-kun 8D. Como Mire lol. Es mi onni-kun 83. Jugamos a sacarnos los ojos lol, y Roy ya tiene la cara roja de tantos facepalm <, pero NLS 8D. Siempre me gana <. Bue, le aprecio como a todos 83. lol. 'Meka~' Meka 8D. Por mi culpa con comillas es Chinaru (?). Bueno, la conozco de hace tiempo pero no eramos tan amigas como ahora 8D. Na que decir, persona awesome y ya 83. 'Zatsu~' Zatsu 8D. Canadanii-chan que está mi sombra (?) La conozco de hace mucho, tchi, me cae genial y creo que es muy tierna (lol) >u<. Pues, ¡ZATSU HAHA 8D!. 'King~' Gilbert 8D. Nada que decir -ming-... Nací un día aaantees 8DD. Y nada lol, es muy muy bitch y creo que es uno de los peores que conozco dios D8<. Y-- Sentimos mutuamente un amor fraternal incestuoso (?) Metas Archivo:Bulletgreen.gif Tener 100 ediciones Archivo:Bulletgreen.gif Tener 500 ediciones Archivo:Bulletgreen.gif Tener 1.000 ediciones Archivo:Bulletgreen.gif Tener 1.500 ediciones Archivo:Bulletyellow.gif Tener 2.000 ediciones Archivo:Bulletred.gif Hacer un dueto de CUL y MH D. Append feat PIKO Archivo:Bulletyellow.gif Hacer los VS de los Aliados Archivo:Bulletred.gif Hacer 10 capítulos de Hikatokage no Rakuen Archivo:Bulletred.gif Terminar la primera temporada de Hikatokage no Rakuen Música Badass Lo pongo aquí, ale lol, toy renovando, y asdfghj Sprites Me gusta spritear y creo que soy intermedia Archivo:.v..jpg. Pero supongo que podré mejorar spriteando lol, lo único que me gusta son los sprites, dibujar se lo dejo a Sapphy y Liza 50px ---- '''Hetalia' Archivo:Vs_Alfred.pngArchivo:Vs_Yao.png Personajes Vocaloid: Ruko Yokune Pokémon: Cintia Axis Power: Hetalia: Norte de Italia / Estados Unidos / Polonia Fire Emblem: Marth Lowell The Leyend of Zelda: Midna Rozen Maiden: Suiginou Nyotalia: Reino Unido / Suecia Monster Hunter Tri: Gran Jaggi Kirby: Meta Knight Inazuma Eleven: Mark Evans My Little Pony Frindshipping is Magic: Octiavia Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch: Rina Toin Black★RockShooter: STRength Bloody Rondo: Lynette Vance Higurashi naku koro ni: Rena Ruyuugu Touhou: Youmou Konapaku Sweet Float Flats: Uchiyama-Kun Haruhi Suzumiya No Yuutsu: Nagato The Pengiuns of Madagascar: Kowalski (Con Liza Archivo:He.png) Kagerou Proyect: Ene Doctor Who: El Doctor The Big Bang Theory: Leonard Problemas a mi discu~ Firmar nio cuesta ¡Firmitas IA =ç=! 8D ---- *Firmo~~x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 25 de diciembre fun fun fun (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif happy christmas!!! :D Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif ho, ho, ho (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 18:24 20 dic 2011 (UTC) *Y yo!!!!! Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifComienza la cuenta atrás para Papá Noel!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif 20:07 20 dic 2011 (UTC) *Te conozco de PE Nazo (firma en construcion) *Bien más firmas pliz Archivo:Cara_tierna.png ☆ Trial Triangle ☆ 19:35 24 dic 2011 (UTC) *¡FIRMA VAAAAAA! ¿Quieres conocerme? ¿O decirme algo? 13:08 25 dic 2011 (UTC) *Holaaa Archivo:Linda_MM_mejorado.pngFeliz año!!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png 10:10 10 dic 2011 (UTC) 21:12 31 dic 2011 (UTC) 13:55 1 ene 2012 (UTC) *Firmar >83 Black ★ Rock Shooter~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png 21:15 3 ene 2012 (UTC) *naneninonuna (?) Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 16:55 4 ene 2012 (UTC) *Firma nueva Archivo:=3.png Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngSui can call me;)... Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngArchivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gifIs time for sing power... Archivo:Cara_de_Reshiram_by_Poke_diamond.png 14:59 18 ene 2012 (UTC) *Sigan firmando aún que mi firma no se vea, icon y estrellita O3O вℓα¢к ★яσ¢к ѕнσσтєя ~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png ~ 11:02 21 ene 2012 (UTC) *GUSTTAVO LIMA E VOCE D8< (?) Archivo:Reshiram_icon.pngуσωαηє нαкυArchivo:Haku_icon.gifℓα нιנα ∂є вℓαη¢σArchivo:Arceus_icon.png 21:25 1 feb 2012 (UTC) *Yo firmo otra vez c: Archivo:Serperior_icon.pngℓιηα•αιнαηєArchivo:Lina_icon.pngArchivo:Reuniclus_icon.png 17:11 11 feb 2012 (UTC) *El Archivo:Reuniclus_icon.png es Selula? owo LOL <33 αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 21:02 11 feb 2012 (UTC) *Es posible (?) Archivo:Serperior_icon.pngℓιηα•αιнαηєArchivo:Lina_icon.pngArchivo:Reuniclus_icon.png 21:09 11 feb 2012 (UTC) *le quita la katana*Amenaza a Arceus pero no a mi :3 [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Silver Moon! Crystal Power...']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Therapy... Kiss!']] 19:26 12 feb 2012 (UTC) *KATANA MÍA DD8< y lo de Selula lol αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 13:22 13 feb 2012 (UTC) *Yo firmo con mi firma fea ._. Ya me conoces :3 Respondeme! *Yay lol, Zatsu tu firma no es fea o3o ☆ Kιяву αη∂ Mєтα Kηιgнт ☆ 12:30 25 feb 2012 (UTC) *YAY! Archivo:Dummy.gif Entérate del mensajito de mi firma (?) ♪Liza Aihane,Inazuma Eleven Fan♫Archivo:Lina_icon.pngJude es mío,perras♥111 px 15:19 9 abr 2012 (UTC) *Loool, valeeee ιƒ нє ωєяє α gιяℓ... нє ωσυℓ∂ вє like мє... ℓα∂у Mк 15:45 9 abr 2012 (UTC) *Firmo porque si 83 Tengo que hacerme firma nueva YA D8< Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.png' La chica abeja ♪ Suya Suya! =3'Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 16:26 10 jun 2012 (UTC) *Firmo firmando con mi firma nueva 2 veces seguidas (? Archivo:Suicune_mini.gifDoitsu! Doitsu! ~Archivo:La.gif Entra rápido en mi perfil! 83 Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngVooodkaaa~ 8DArchivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 18:30 10 jun 2012 (UTC) *ASÚSHAME EXCARIH Archivo:Yayjapan.png (?) 99 pxNihon al habla ♫ Me ashushas?♥Archivo:yayjapan.png 14:41 17 jun 2012 (UTC) *Nihon al habla loool, TE ASHUCHO CIELO, SHI 8D Rolling Girl † Seacrhing a Dream. . . 14:43 17 jun 2012 (UTC) *La mejor pollita Archivo:Meow.gif Moscana~ YAY 14:51 17 jun 2012 (UTC) *Potato Freak,Idiot! Chigi. Lol,xD.Adivina quién tiene la firma con los dos chicos anime más ...guapísimos *dummy* (?) 150 pxRomano wanna talk with you ♫ Hug me ♥?Archivo:yayjapan.png 23:27 7 jul 2012 (UTC) *Hiii Archivo:La.gif(?) ✩яυкσ yσкυηє☆ 13:01 8 jul 2012 (UTC) *D'aw~ 135 px♫Disco100 pxPogo~!♪100 px 21:53 9 jul 2012 (UTC) *asfsfadasas DISCO POGO, DINGELINGELING! Archivo:D8.png Hai Esposa/Mami/Nieta/Manita QAQ Nueva firma a lo DISCO POGO! 833 70px ♪∂ιѕ¢σ ρσgσ ☆ ∂ιηgєℓιηgєℓιηg♪ 94px ♫∂ιηgєℓιηgєℓιηg, αℓℓ αтzє ѕιηg♫ 70px 00:39 10 jul 2012 (UTC) *Yo te firmo con la nueva firma DISCO POGO! !♫☺ Archivo:America Disco Pogo.gif Disco Pogo Archivo:Veneciano Disco Pogo.gif Dingelingeling Dingelingeling Archivo:Prussia Disco Pogo.gif 12:06 13 jul 2012 (UTC) All atze sing♪ *Digelingeling dsfg 8D. Que tarde chaval lol Archivo:Prussia Disco Pogo.gif Disco Pogo! Archivo:America Disco Pogo.gif 13:14 21 jul 2012 (UTC) *Tarde pero asd HAHA 8D I'll give bitches freedom Hey baby! 8D Bitches love freedom 8D 20:20 7 ago 2012 (UTC) *Fiiiirmo o3o Λкαяι-sαмα ♥ ...¿$ωєєт? 15:54 18 ago 2012 (UTC) ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ＳＨＵＴ　ＵＰ　ＡＮＤ　ＥＮＪＯＹ　ＴＨＥ　ＭＵＳＩＣ！Archivo:CoolIke.png ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬